Confessions of a Former Digimon Emperor
by CyberSerpent
Summary: A ficcy for the Kenyako contest held by ChibiUsa! Ken finally plucks up the courage to ask Yolei out on a movie...and after...???


Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon

A/n- this is for the Kenyako contest held by ChibiUsa!

Anyway, this is called, "Confessions of a Former Digimon Emperor." 

# Confessions of a Former Digimon Emperor

**[ ]= boy's thoughts**

**{ }= girl's thoughts**

**/ /= Digimon's thoughts**

**~* *~= cut to another place**

**_Any text in Italics are most likely Ken's inner mind_**

Ken Ichijouji looked out his window and sighed.[I feel empty…why?I have friends, Wormon, and loving parents!What else do I want?]

_Love_

The answer echoed in his head.Not motherly love, not fatherly love, not brotherly love, not sisterly love, and not friendly love.He wants loverly love.

He wants Yolei.

~* The park, 1:45 PM *~

Ken rested his chin on his palm and let out a heavy sigh.

"Ken?" Wormon said tentatively.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering…the Digimon are going for picnic on Wednesday, and um, can I go?" Wormon scuffled around.

"Yeah," Ken replied absent-mindedly.

"Really?" Wormon's eyes widened."Are you sure, Ken?Sure you don't want me to stay with you?"

"Uh-huh." Ken's mind lingered on the image of Yolei when she was pleading at him to come and help when Blackwargreymon first appeared.And how she had slapped him.The stinging slap did him good, it woke him up.And it made the fire in his heart for Yolei burn brighter.

"Well, oooookay then." Wormon said uncertainly.

Ken turned around on the park bench just as a lavender-haired girl sat down by him.

## Yolei

He froze.All of his instincts are screaming, "Calm down!Calm down!"

Yolei smiled, "Sunny day, ne?"

"H-hai…" Ken stammered.Her beauty glazed his eyes.

"You okay?" Yolei cocked her head, "you look pale."

"P-pale?N-no." Ken felt a blush creeping up to his cheeks.

"Oh, you're turning pink now." Yolei giggled.

Ken tried to act cool, to not stutter any more."Well, er, um,"

Yolei shot him a puzzled look before turning to look at a cherry blossom tree, "The cherry blossoms sure are blooming well this year."

"They're beautiful, like you." Ken whispered.

"Hm?Didja say something?" Yolei twisted to face Ken again.

Ken blushed, "Oh, uh, nothing."

"Okay," Yolei nodded thoughtfully and turned to look at the sakura tree again.

"Ken likes Yolei." Wormon whispered to Poromon.

"Really?Yolei likes Ken too!" Poromon whispered back.

"Cool!They look so kawaii together, we should try to get 'em together." Wormon said.

"Yeah." Poromon nodded.

~* The next day, Ken's house, 11:23 AM *~

Wormon snickered silently to himself./Finally, I persuaded Ken to ask Yolei out…whew, that took some time.I just hope it works./

"Alright, c'mon Ichijouji, you can do it." Ken muttered to himself as he picked up the phone with a wobbly hand."Just call her…that's it…dial in those seven digits…"

Ken's quivering hand slowly punched in the seven numbers.

"Inoue residence!" Yolei's sunny voice picked up on the first ring.

"Y-Yolei!" Ken suddenly forgot all his lines, all the words on his "script".

"Ken?" Yolei's voice sounded both pleased and surprised.

~* Same time, Yolei's house *~

{Oh my gosh, Ken called me!!!Am I the luckiest girl on earth or what??!!}

"Um, Yolei—" Ken paused, "I, er, uh, well…"

"Yeah?" Yolei held her breath.

"Well, see, there's this new movie on Saturday, and I was wondering…can you come with me?" Ken said this all very quickly.

"Sorry?" Yolei couldn't believe her ears.

"You heard me."

"Yea, come to think of it, I did.And my answer is 'yes'." Yolei smiled, {My gosh, I am so blessed!!!}

"What—really?" Ken couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face.

"Yep," Yolei confirmed, twisting a strand of her hair from her eyes.

"Oh, wow…" Ken grinned, "I'll pick you up at around 7PM, that okay with you?"

"Yup," Yolei was dancing across the room now, singing "What a girl wants" by Christina Aguilera.

"…well, see you then." Ken hung up, still grinning.

"Yeah, ditto." Yolei smiled, and hanged up.{I am soooo fortunate!!!!!!}

~* Ken's house, 3:23 PM *~

[She said yes, she said yes, she said yes…] the words revolved around in Ken's head.

"She said yes!!!" he finally whooped.

"Ken?" Wormon looked up from the book he was reading.

"Ah, um, nothing." Ken flushed a crimson red.

"O~kay." Wormon said./Is Ken okay?He seems so dreamy and light-headed these days…lemme guess.Yolei Inoue.Heh heh, he _did _ask her out!!!/

~* Saturday night, 6:55 PM, Ken's house *~

"Stop it, Ichijouji.Calm down.It's just a girl." Ken told himself repeatedly as he walked over to Yolei's house.

## Not just any girl…It's Yolei

[Shut up, inner mind.] Ken ordered.

He rang the Inoue's doorbell.

"Yes?" It was Yolei's mom.

"Um, I—" Ken began.

"Ah, Ken, ne?Well, Yolei's almost ready." Yolei's mom cut him off, then looked him up and down, "Hm, you're not bad…and pretty smart too, ne?"

Ken blushed.

"Well, be good to Yolei." Her mother opened the door, inviting Ken in.

He walked in and sat on one of the sofas to wait for his date.

"Yolei?" Yolei's mom rapped on one of the doors.

"Coming, mother!" Yolei walked out.

Ken's eyes glazed over.She was lovely.Instead of the usual getup, Yolei had worn contacts, an orchid purple slipdress that showed off her hair, and lilac platform shoes.No makeup was seen on her, except for maybe a hint of mauve mascara on her eyelids.

Yolei blushed, "I think I overdid it, ne?"

"N-no…you look…wonderful." Ken managed out.

"Really?" Yolei beamed, "Arigato, now, let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

Ken smiled as Yolei hooked her arm thru his and they walked off.

~* Tokyo Cinema, 6:59 PM *~

"Hurry!We only have one more minute left!!!" Yolei hurried thru the crowd, grabbed two tickets, and raced in the glass doors.

"Number 3 on the left," the clerk told them as he ripped the tickets in half.

"Arigato," Yolei thanked him and dashed off again, pulling Ken with her, protesting, "HELP!!!SLOW DOWN!!"

She skidded to a stop in front of the theater and shoved open the doors.

It was just darkening, and they groped for a seat in the back.

"Oops, gomen ne!" Yolei mumbled as she trod upon a girl's foot.

The girl winced and stuck her tongue out at Yolei.

Ken leered at the girl and she leered back.

"Oh, quit it." Yolei pulled Ken ahead and plopped into a velvet seat.Ken followed suit.

"Shh, it's starting." Ken muttered as the lights went off and the screen flickered.

"Yea," Yolei said softly.

~* In the middle of the movie, 8:05 PM *~

Ken fidgeted nervously, for the movie was nearing the climax and the murderer was about to make his first kill.

Yolei noticed this and smiled, {He's so cute!}

Ken saw Yolei looking at him and blushed.

Yolei just shrugged and put her hand over his. 

Ken blushed again as the warmth of Yolei's hand closed over his.Yolei squeezed his hand and Ken smiled gratefully before the piercing scream of the victim rang out across the theater joined by the shrieks of the excited audience.

"That was freaky," Ken respired.

Yolei grinned, "Welcome to Tokyo Cinemas."

~* After the movie, 9:41 PM, the park *~

"The stars are gorgeous…" Yolei breathed.

"Yeah…" Ken agreed and held Yolei's hand.

Yolei shivered, "It's getting chilly, should we—"

But Ken had already draped his jacket over Yolei's shoulders.

"Arigato," Yolei smiled.

"Your welcome." Ken blushed again.

{He's so sweet!But…abit too shy.}

Yolei turned her gaze to the twinkling stars again.

Ken felt his face growing hot, and quickly riveted his eyes on the night sky to avoid Yolei seeing his blush.

"…Ken?" Yolei said quietly.

"Y-yeah?" Ken stuttered, trying furiously not to blush as he looked at Yolei.

"I like you, but you never admitted your feelings for me…I just want to know…do you like me?" Yolei whispered.

"Wh-whuh?" Ken nearly fainted, how could she not know his feelings for her???After all, he had asked her out!!!

"It's okay if you don't like me back," Yolei said softly.

"N-no!I do like you!" Ken blurted out.

Yolei smiled, "I knew it…"

Ken started blushing ferociously again, his face growing a scarlet red.

Yolei leaned forward and slowly mouthed Ken's lips.His lower lip trembled just a bit as her lips met his, but stopped afterwards.Ken slowly lost himself in the kiss.Yolei felt herself pressing harder and harder against him, and the two toppling into the grass wet with dew.Ken uttered a surprised, "Mm?!" before Yolei bolted up right.

"Oh my gawd, gomen ne, Ken-san!" Yolei cried as she helped him up.

"It's okay," Ken murmured as he brushed some dirt off his shirt.

"I guess I was getting a bit, uh, passionate." Yolei flushed a firebrick red.

Ken smiled, "Yeah, I can tell."

Yolei sank down in the dewy grass, "Aishiteru, Ken-san."

"Aishiteru, Yolei-chan." Ken beamed.

~* The next day, which is a Sunday, the park, 10:32AM *~

Yolei swung back and forth on the swing with Ken besides her.

"Um…" Ken bit his lip.

"Hai?" Yolei looked up.

"Yolei…do you think…do you have time on…next Friday night?" Ken blushed.

"Yeah," Yolei answered curtly.

"Cool," Ken smiled at Yolei.

She smiled back.

A/n- well, that's that!!!This was my first Kenyako!

I hope you guys like this…wish me luck in the contest!!

Any questions?Email me at [DigimonGoddess@aol.com][1]!

Well, later dayz,

CyberSerpent

   [1]: mailto:DigimonGoddess@aol.com



End file.
